Steal My Pain Away
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: An AU Fic. Hermione develops a problem. She doesn't want help. But what if someone won't let her push him away?


-Steal My Pain Away-  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything HP or HP related. Just the plot to this Fan-Fic, mind you.  
  
Summary: Hermione is in her final year at Hogwarts, and isn't seeking help. Even when it's offered to her. But what if the person who had offered, won't take no as an answer?  
  
A/N - I'm sorry that I haven't really updated my other fic's, but I thought I'd start a new one. My others will be updated sometime throught this week. This was posted in my other Username here, I have removed it from that account and posted it here. I didn't mean to post it there. Sorry for any problems  
  
This is an AU Fan-Fic. Which basically means that the Characters will not act as they are portrayed in the HP Books. Maybe a little bit every now and then, but most of the time, it will be an AU. I'm open to all kinds of Reviews, including Flames and Constructive Criticism.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Awoken by a crash from downstairs, Hermione rubbed her eyes as she got out of her bed. She yawned as she slowly walked downstairs. When she peered around, she saw her Father sitting at the kitchen table with a man she didn't know. There were broken beer bottles on the floor. From the looks of things, they had gotten themselves drunk. She hated when her father was like this, which seemed to be more often now. Not wanting to get yelled at, Hermione attempted to creep back upstairs, but failed. Her father had seen her and was stumbling toward her. He was shouting and yelling things that she couldn't understand.   
  
A now very awake Hermione, had rushed upstairs. She slammed and locked her door, and took a few steps back. She was waiting to see if he would come after her. After a while she didn't hear him. She figured he would just sit back down with his friend, well she hoped. She sat on her bed,   
  
and hugged her legs to her chest.  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep in a ball on her bed. She darted up, after her alarm clock went off, "Bloody Hell, can't I get some damned sleep around here any more!" She shouted as she knocked her alarm clock of the side-table.   
  
Still groggy, she walked over to her desk. Sitting down on it, she looked at her calendar. "September first..." She yawned. She did a double take and looked more closely. "September first! Damnitt..."  
  
It was the start of the Term for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the School that she attended. She had forgotten all about going back to school, well more like made herself forget about it.  
  
On her way to the bathroom she muttered curses and swear words. She took a rushed shower and wrapped herself in a towel. On her way back to her room, she walked into her father. She mumbled, "Sorry, didn't see you there" and tried to get around him. He moved in front of her.  
  
He was obviously still a bit tipsy from the night before, because he was leaning on the wall to hold him up. "You are so ugly," He drawled. "It's no wonder why you wear all those clothes and such. Trying to cover it up. It doesn't even help. You will always be ugly. Your fat, as well." He said while holding up a glass with what Hermione thought to be beer.  
  
"Move," Hermione said. She wanted to sound brave, like Gryffindors were supposed to be, but her voice cracked. He started to walk towards her, she tried to back away, but stumbled on her own feet. He caught her. "And your clumsy as well. Hah.. That's great. Just something else for a father to be 'proud' of in daughter.. Go on your way, you filthy girl."  
  
Hermione felt anger build up inside of her. Her eyes were hot with tears, but she forced them back. She wouldn't give him another reason to put her down, so she hurried off to her room to get changed.  
  
While looking through her closet, she blasted her stereo. She was shouting along with it, as she decided on what to wear. Finally, she was wearing her black knee-high buckle-up boots with fishnet stockings, Her floor length black skirt, and her black and deep purple stretchy-fabric corset.  
  
She now moved on to her jewelry, still shouting with the music. She put on all of her necklaces, and her spiked choker. Then she put her bangle bracelets on her right arm, and her jelly-plastic bracelets on her other. They reached almost up to her elbow. She applied her dark make-up and was almost ready to go.  
  
She had finished packing her trunk, and sat on it. She sighed, and surveyed herself in the mirror. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but she wasn't all that ugly either.   
  
Her hair was straight and went down her back. The top layer of her hair was dyed black, while the bottom was a deep purple. She now had curves where there was once nothing, and she had grown to be 5'6. She wasn't ugly at all. But she saw herself as the ugliest thing ever. She hated herself. With another sigh she quickly ran a brush through her hair, and hopped off her trunk.  
  
She would never ask her Father or Step-Mother for a ride to the station. Her father was in denial that things like Witches and spells existed, and her Step-Mother didn't even know she was a Witch. She didn't care anyway. She just assumed that her Father sent her to boarding school for the school year.  
  
When she looked over to her clock, it read '9:46' She didn't exactly know how she was going to get to the platform. Last time she was lucky, because Mrs. Weasly took her. But Ron and Harry had left her sometime last year. They said that she was getting boring, and didn't care about anyone, even herself. She may have seemed like she shrugged it off, but she did care. Especially about them. But if they had seen it different, then who needs them... Well, Hermione did.   
  
She decided to get a taxi. So she called and they said that they would send one over. She dragged her trunk down the stairs, and outside to the porch. She put on her sunglasses and sat on the trunk, and waited for the Taxi to arrive.  
  
When the taxi finally arrived, she was listening to her discman, and drawing on her hand with a pen. She hopped off of it, and walked over to the Young Lady who was driving it. She hauled her trunk into the seat with her, "Excuse me Ma'am, I need to get to Kings Cross Train Station, in London, before Eleven O' Clock, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure thing, darling. I'll be sure to try my best." Said the driver, while she adjusted her rear-view mirror.  
  
Hermione nodded, and mumbled a "Thank you"  
  
Every now and then Hermione looked to her wrist-watch, tapping her foot along with her music. She was beginning to get impatient, and rather bored. She was jingling her bracelets, and fumbling with her skirt.  
  
When they had reached the station, it was near Eleven. Hermione stepped out of the car, and pulled her trunk out. She payed and thanked the driver. It had cost most of her saved money to get here.  
  
There wasn't any time to get a trolley, so she just settled on dragging it along behind her. When she arrived at the wall between platforms Nine, and Ten, she looked around. Not seeing any Muggles looking her way, she slipped through the wall, and onto the platform.  
  
She took a few seconds to take everything in. From the Scarlet-Red Train, to the tons of children saying good-bye to their parents and running around the platform. She sighed at their innocence, and began on her way. She stepped onto the train, and found a comfy compartment near the back.   
  
The train began to move, and Hermione pulled out her discman, yet again. She hoped that it would work, seeing as the Platform was hidden with charms and spells. When it played, she let out her breath, which she had apparently been holding in.   
  
She leaned her head against the window, and shut her eyes. People were walking around in the hall, she suspected that the candy trolley was coming around, though it never came to her. She shrugged it off, as she turned up the volume. It began to rain, and she was mouthing the words along with the song.  
  
Someone shoved her. Hermione pulled her headphones off, and opened her eyes, "Bloody hell! Seems like I can't listen to music anymore either, God damnitt. What the hell do you want?" She said as she turned from the window, only to meet a familiar smirk. "Oh. Great.. Isn't this just.. Bloody marvelous. What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"You have some mouth on you, mudblood."  
  
"Just piss off." She said, getting very annoyed.  
  
"My, my Granger. You should watch what you say, and who you say it to." He said, while shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"Just leave me alone" She whispered and put her headphones back on.  
  
He sat across from her, and put his hands behind his head, "No. I don't think I'll listen to you." He said smugly.  
  
She shot him a glare. Then turned back to the window. "Have it your way, then.."  
  
He shrugged and looked around. He looked to her, and examined her wardrobe. 'Wonder what thats all about..'   
  
A few moments passed and he stood up. "I'm leaving. I can't seem to breathe in here with all your filthy air, nor can I stand to be so close to a filthy girl."  
  
Through her blasting music, she still heard him. She turned to him, with her mouth half open in shock. She immediately stood up, causing her discman to fall to the floor, unplugging the headphones and leaving them around her neck. "Okay.. What the hell is your problem? Do you find it fun to put other people down, when they are already down? I don't get it. Do you think it makes you 'cool' or something? Well to me it certainly doesn't. Don't ever call me a filthy girl. You have no right. None at all. Why don't you listen to your own words, and stop being a hypocrite, 'You should watch what you say, and who you say it to.' Fucking prick.."  
  
"My problem? Bloody hell, Woman, what is your problem?"  
  
She sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands. The only reason that his last comment had gotten to her, was because it was what her father had said to her. "My problem. Hah.. You really want to know my problem?"   
  
"Come to think of it.. No. See you, mudblood." He said and then left the compartment.  
  
She was mumbling swear words as she picked up her discman, and plugged her headphones back in. "Bloody prick. Should just go die in a hole somewhere.."  
  
She opened her trunk, and put her discman inside. She looked at the things in there. Her robes, Uniforms, and Muggle clothes were thrown in there, not folded. Her books were in there as well, and her wand was on top of it all. Deciding that they would be arriving soon, she changed into her school clothes.   
  
The lavatory was already occupied, but she just didn't feel like changing in the compartment, any one could walk in. So she waited for the person to get out. She looked down the hallway, and saw children peeking their heads out of the compartments, and then disappearing.   
  
Minutes passed and the person in the lavatory had not come out yet. She sighed, and knocked on the door. No one answered. She held her robes close to her, as if someone would take them. She waited a bit longer, but then retreated back to her compartment. She changed in there, but quickly. She didn't want anyone to barge in, like Malfoy had only moments ago.  
  
A while after she was changed, and listening to her music, the train started to slow down and Hogsmeade station came into view. She put her discman away, yet again. The train was now letting the students off, and she could hear their excitement and joy as she got off too.  
  
She sighed and thought,'This is going to be a very long year...' 


End file.
